


溏心仙境

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 你哥的衬衫不是抹布！





	溏心仙境

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heymachupicchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymachupicchu/gifts).

“唔，父……”

“用名字。”

“……维吉尔。”

但丁忍不住在厨房咧开嘴。姬丽叶分给他的都是食材处理一类的简单任务，他心不在焉地把她处理好的肉糜搓着小丸子，偶尔捏成一些不太常规的形状，心思全放在院子里的那对父子身上。

他们抵达尼禄的家后，维吉尔直接开口说要指点儿子，被谨慎地带往后门。姬丽叶开始准备晚餐，但丁无事可做，主动申请帮忙。半魔五感卓绝；在搅拌机的嗡鸣中，他侧耳听到兄长的声音：“你还记得当时，在Qliphoth上，自己是怎么突然出现在但丁和我之间的吗？”

从语气判断，尼禄似乎迅速恢复了镇定：“当时……我满心想着尽快赶到，然后……我猜，魔力回应了我的愿望？”

“我想确实如此。你能回忆起那时魔力是怎么运转的吗？”

尼禄沉默了一会儿。“我可能想不起来了。”

但丁猜想维吉尔应当是点了点头。“你已经知道，阎魔可以切开空间，而它作为你的一部分存在了很久。”

“你的意思是……”

“这是我的推测。我不准备提前把阎魔给你，但我认为你可以试着在空手的情况下主动掌握这种能力。”

他听到阎魔出鞘，金属与金属相互摩擦，剑气划破虚空。维吉尔开始介绍使用阎魔的心得，这部分他们讨论过，他半心半意地关注着。

姬丽叶和他做完了全部准备工作，开火煮汤。尼禄在后院问：“你之前……曾经用阎魔把自己切成两半。那是怎么做到的？为什么V杀了尤里森之后你就回来了？”

“关于那方面，我还在探索。当时只是个尝试，我不知道具体会发生什么……也不知道可以回来。”

但丁猛地抬头，一时间只听得到铺满肉丸的面汤在火上咕噜噜地沸腾。姬丽叶的声音仿佛也从遥远的后院传来：“……生？但丁先生？你怎么了？”

“没事，想起了一点东西。”他回答。

所以，维吉尔不知道。他也没有期待。他只想“亲手了结这一切”。

但丁曾以为“这一切”都是兄长的计划，并且最后决定自己不在乎——不想在乎。但它不是。按照推断，理应只会出现一个结果：V和尤里森在他和尼禄面前一齐飞灰烟灭，事毕他们结合尼禄和翠西的说明拼凑出全部真相。可是，幸好，在V决绝地将手杖刺入自己的另一颗心脏之后，他——维吉尔奇迹般地从幻境尽头，从他们的灰烬之中，回来了。这简直就像樵夫的金银斧头，命运的意外嘉奖——对他们所有人的嘉奖。

“只是想起了一点东西。我去看看那两个。”他对姬丽叶说。他忽然感到一种必须立刻拥抱他兄弟的需要。他的双手因为肉酱黏黏糊糊，散发着九层塔的香气，维吉尔的衬衫后背正是适合用于清洁的位置。

END


End file.
